Furry Curry
by DoomaWriter
Summary: This story takes place somewhere in the middle of the series. Lotsa furi kuri for the furi kuri-less! (Read & Review)


Furry Curry by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's Notes: I am required to say that I don't own FLCL, Furi Kuri, Fooly Coolly, Googly Googly, Fupi Pupi, or any other of the hundreds of brand names I may possibly use throughout the duration of this series. I seriously don't wanna get GAINAX mad. They'll turn my mind into a puddle wrapped in a void, wrapped in a taco.  
  
By the way, as you may of guessed, the title is pointless.  
  
---  
  
It was during sunset and Kamon sat outside, in front of the bakery. He was busy reading his minizine with a big smile on his face. "I don't want to sound self-absorbed," he whispered to hismelf. "But I am the biggest genius the planet has ever seen since Einstein. No wait, more than him."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a motor reving and a vehicle at high speeds grew louder and louder. Afterwards there was a loud crash and a boy's scream. Kamon could hear two voices arguing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
  
"NOT A BAD IDEA!"  
  
"What are you - Let go of me! NO! AAAAHHH!!"  
  
Kamon's reading was interrupted as a body fell from above and landed head first on the floor in front of him, followed by shards of broken glass and wooden debris. He calmly looked up from his minizine. "Hey there, son," he said. "I guess Haruko's home."  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1: FU RI MU RI  
  
---  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you you're insane?" Naota asked as he looked into his room. He had finished climbing the stairs to his room after being forced out by Haruko's 'greeting'. For some reason he disliked the idea of being thrown out of his window while in his pajamas. Go figure.  
  
"Actually," Haruko said as she stared at the large hole in Naota's room. "I believe you've said it a lot."  
  
"What are you wearing?" Naota asked in his usually somewhat depressed way. He saw Haruko had somehow changed into clothing similar to that of a guitar- toting construction worker in the short time it took him to get back.  
  
"What? You've never seen a guitar before?"  
  
The boy frowned. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."  
  
"Did you know that you have a huge hole in your wall?"  
  
"Oh really!?" Naota said as Haruko's false ignorance made him angry. "And how do you think it got there!?!?" His words were drowned out by the commotion of wood being banged at a rapid rate. He sighed as his alien housemaid hammered plank after plank over the gaping hole in his wall.  
  
"There we go," Haruka said with a big smile. "All fixed." She moved to the side to show broken boards of wood hanging loosely over the hole, one of which fell off immediately.  
  
"You got to be kidding," Naota complained. "That looks horrible."  
  
Haruko zipped behind Naota and rested her arms over his chest. "I suppose you're right," she spoke soothingly. "I guess I'll just have to...DO IT AGAIN!" Her hands grasped Naota's shirt - and some of the skin under said shirt - and she lifted the young one up, spun him once and then threw him through the shotty wood-work. She walked up to the hole and looked down, showing a sinister grin. "Yeah, that should do it."  
  
"Back again, Naota-kun?" Kamon asked while still staring at his reading material. Meanwhile his son's skull was lodged into the ground while his legs twitched in the air.  
  
--  
  
The next day, Naota sat with Mamimi at their usually spot by the bridge. He showed his common look which said both "I'm bored" and "Leave me alone". Mamimi on the other hand was obviously curious. "Hey, Ta-kun," she began. "What's with the helmet?"  
  
"Don't you know by now?" Naota said irritably. This wasn't the first time he wore something to conceal his head. It'd happen before, a little too much. Why it happened was something Naota himself couldn't figure out.  
  
"What's under there now, Ta-kun?" Mamimi asked as she crawled along the grass to get closer. Naota chose not to answer her. "Is it a unicorn's horn?" She then placed her hands on top of her hair. "Or maybe bunny ears?"  
  
"Just forget about it," Naota said while staring off into nothingness. Nothing amazing ever happened here.  
  
Unexpectedly, Mamimi made a quick hand motion which forced the unfastened helmet to the ground. Her eyes widened at the sight of a large triangular flesh formation popping directly up from Naota's head.  
  
"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT FOR!?" Naota screamed while bushing. He scurried to pick up his helmet. He slammed it down on his head and ran off. Mamimi was left alone in the grassy field. That is if you didn't count her cat.  
  
"Ta-kun."  
  
---  
  
There was a tall robot. For some reason it was in the kitchen, wiping the counters and wearing an apron. It turned, allowing its TV like head to get a glance at Naota who just looked back as if a cleaning robot was an everyday occurence. Come to think of it, it was. Yet, as Naota went back to his room, something new awaited him.  
  
"AAHH!! WH-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?!?"  
  
Haruko - who was currently picking at her ear - looked at the boy as if he was overreacting. "I fixed it." She examined her finger and added, "Do you like it?"  
  
"NO I DON'T LIKE IT!! IT'S UPSIDE-DOWN!" Naota's eyes couldn't believe it. His desk, shelves, bed, and even the random things which cluttered his floor were all sticking from the ceiling.  
  
"Upside down? I don't think so." Haruko replied with a cat-like grin. She probably said that because she was hanging upside down from her legs that wrapped around her trusty guitar which was lodged through the roof. Right next to the family cat who's paws were glued. "Why don't you come on down from the ceiling, Naota?"  
  
Naota was ready to argue but as he opened his mouth the guitar lost its hold and it, along with its master, fell upon Naota, knocking his helmet across the room in the process. Haruko looked in awe at the large protrusion at the top of Naota's head. The odd shape, free from its helmet prison, nearly reached the ceiling. It grew! "Oh, Ta-kun," Haruko said. "It's so big!"  
  
"Well I can't help that!" Naota said as he clawed franctically from beneath Haruko who was moving her hand closer. "No, don't touch it!"  
  
"Impressive. I didn't know you had it in you," As she touched it, an acute pain signal rushed throughout Naota's body. Realizing this, Haruko felt the need to poke at it repeatedly.  
  
"No!" Naota complained. "Not so much! That hurts!"  
  
"What, so only you can play with it?" Haruko asked with a toothly grin.  
  
"I don't play with it!"  
  
"Suure you don't!"  
  
"If you don't leave it alone, it's gonna...gonna.."  
  
"GONNA WHAT!?" Haruko yelled with an eerie smile. "GONNA......FURI KURI?"  
  
Out of nowhere, a siren went off in the distance. It was the siren from the large iron in the middle of town. The siren only went off at peculiar times. And this was pretty peculiar.  
  
"Aaa-AAH!!" Naota screamed as the long, pointed thing in his head grew suddenly. Naota dropped to his knees and the thing rushed forward, slamming through his bedroom wall. Haruko smiled as the full object pulled itself out of the boy's head. Her metal braclets clacked as if some force were tugging at it.  
  
Outside of the bakery, Kamon's reading was interrupted once again. This time by a falling metal monster. It was a robot. It's body was a perfect sphere with four giant spikes as legs. Two yellow triangle designs tattooed the top of the sphere. The orb rotated until the two triangles were facing Naota's father. The triangles moved in a way that was similar to eyes blinking. After, the creature lurched down and lept into the air.  
  
Its jump was cut short as Haruko fell from the ruined room with guitar in her hand. "AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" In midair, the irregular house keeper yanked at a cord which started the bass guitar's...motor. With all the force in her body, she hammered the robot with her instrument.  
  
The collision forced the creature down into the pavement. Haruko landed upon the sphere as the robot slid back and into a car. "Puh," Haruko scoffed. "It's a lightweight." The sphere began to rotate again and Haruko ran across it to remain balanced. "That's the best you can come up with?" She didn't notice the two triangles which were now looking up at her. Two pillars, marked with the triangles launched up and knocked Haruko far into the night sky. As she went up, she saw an apron pass her in the sky.  
  
The floor rumbled where Canti had landed, right in front of the robot. The enemy's spiked legs flew toward the humanoid machine yet they were knocked away by the skilled fighter. The enemy raised two legs above Canti and hurled them down upon his shoulder's. As Canti tried in vain to lift the legs, the other two got up and began to run, forcing the green and white robot back.  
  
"HEY! CANTI!" Haruko yelled from Naota's room. "SNACK TIME!" She hurled the poor boy who was still weak from forcing a large killing machine from his brain. As the child spun in the air, he felt a long tounge wrap around his waist and drag him downward into a grizzly mouth spouting from Canti's chest. While Canti was being pushed back, Naota fell inside the mouth and it chomped down and gave a large gulp.  
  
Canti turned red.  
  
The spike's on his shoulders were grasped by each hand. Canti hardened his grip more and more until the straining legs snapped in half. Canti then gave a strong uppercut which launched the evil creature. Now that he had enough distance, the red robot lurched and transformed into a powerful canon and shot off a blazing orb which seered through the center of the opponent's sphere, causing it to explode.  
  
--  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Naota said as he opened his eyes. He saw that he was in his bed and everything was back to the way it should. The floor on the bottom and the ceiling on the top. Although now, their was a large hole in the side that needed to be looked at. "Everything's normal again?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they be?" Haruko asked calmly while tuning her guitar on the top bunk.  
  
Little did Naota know, his room seemed normal because his entire home had somehow been turned upside-down.  
  
---  
  
Author's notes: Did you like? I hope this fic satisfied your FLCL needs. The only downfall is that I can't have that Little Busters song whenever Canti transforms. You'll have to do that yourselves mentally. Let me know that you're all out there and maybe I'll write more. 


End file.
